


a world without ilmari susi

by Celstese



Series: vampires [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Character Turned Into Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>petya meets an old friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	a world without ilmari susi

**Author's Note:**

> au of a book i'm writing.first draft of that is finished.

"helena?"she gasped at me after waking up.

"yes?"i questioned raising my eyebrow slightly in the room where she died.

"how am i still alive?"she asked raising her voice.

"i turned you into a vampire"i answered plainly moving my chin.

"what!"

the end?


End file.
